


No Sabía Nada

by twistedMagic



Category: AS - Fandom, Amor Sucre, Amour Sucré, Corazón de Melón, My Candy Love
Genre: F/M, Her Story
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-04-30 14:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5167043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedMagic/pseuds/twistedMagic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Recuerdo que a los cuatro años, mis padres me abandonaron en un lugar que decía 'Orfanato'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Infancia

  Recuerdo muchas cosas.

  Recuerdo que era hija única en una familia que solo discutía constantemente, escuchaba gritos de mi padre y llantos de mi madre. Escuchaba como luego mi madre gritaba aún más fuerte, decía barbaridades. Lo recuerdo perfectamente bien porque yo solo observaba desde abajo de la mesa. Al principio, tenía miedo y me ocultaba en el _closet_ , me cubría la cabeza con una manta, y pretendía que nada sucedía.

  Pero cuando cumplí los cuatro, comprendí que no cambiarían. Yo no cambiaría. No vería otra escena diferente a la de horror que observaba a diario. Eventualmente, mis ojos dejaron de reflejar inocencia, dejaron de creer en un futuro alegre. En el jardín de hecho notaban que estaba triste y más pálida día a día. Pero nadie hacía nada. Por así son los adultos, ¿verdad? Si el problema no es de ellos, entonces no es importante. El ser humano, es realmente egoísta. 

  Ocasionalmente envidiaba a mis compañeros, reían como si no hubiese un mañana y corrían de aquí para allá sin ninguna preocupación.

  Fue entonces cuando conocí a Kentin. Él era el niño de gafas grandes que todos los niños molestaban. 

  Lo conocí porque por primera vez vi como lo maltrataban y la niña de cabellos castaños con ojos verdes no hacía nada, ni siquiera parecía importarle ver como los lentes del niño salían volando solo para estrellarse en el suelo, parecían ser plásticos ya que no volaron en mil pedazos. Esa niña solo se iba a jugar con las otras niñas. Eso debió molestarme lo suficiente como para que me mueva de mi asiento y agarrase un camión de juguete para romperle la nariz a un niño. Todos los niños que estaban con el abusivo se fueron a avisarle a la profesora, que estaba en el baño con un niño al que le sangro la nariz por meterse el dedo constantemente.

  Dejé el juguete en el suelo, y volteé a ver al niño castaño.

  Me sorprendí al ver miedo en sus ojos pero solo me arrodillé en el suelo para tomar sus lentes y limpiarlos; luego se los coloqué delicadamente en su rostro. Yo usaba y aún sigo usando lentes. 

 

\- ¿Estás bien? -Le pregunté mirando si había alguna herida grave y no solo golpes. Nada parecía sangrar.

 

\- E-Estoy bien...Gracias... -Murmuró aún temblando, miré triste a otra parte y él solo añadió- Me sorprendiste y creí...Que ahora tú querrías molestame...

 

\- Nunca pienses que yo te haría daño.

 

  Y aunque hubiese tenido la oportunidad, tampoco podría haberla tomado.

  Mis padres discutieron peor ese día cuando la profesora los citó. Recuerdo cual calmados se veían frente a la directora; y recuerdo como sus rostros se deformaron por completo en el auto. Era la primera vez que me gritaban a mi, por primera vez recordaban que tenían una hija.

  No contaba con el detalle que esa misma noche mis padres me dejarían en un lugar que nunca había escuchado.

 

  Recuerdo que a los cuatro años, mis padres me abandonaron en un lugar que decía ' _Orfanato_ '.

 

  Recuerdo como repentinamente yo era solo ' _Tate_ '. No tenía apellido, ningún niño lo tenía. Recuerdo perfectamente cual triste se veía el señor que me recibió a mis padres y a mí.

  Recuerdo que esa fue la primera vez que lloré.

 

   No estaba triste como muchos pensaban, estaba feliz de haberme ido de la casa. Ese lugar al que tenía que llamar casa solo porque habían cosas que necesitaba para vivir, adultos que me cocinasen ,por ejemplo. Pero ahora era todo diferente, aunque estuviese todo más roto, se veía diferente. Sentía algo llamado ' _Esperanza_ ' que solo había leído en el diccionario.

 

  Un par de hombres me adoptaron cuando cumplí los diez años.

 

  Carlos, el hombre a cargo del orfanato, me preguntó si quería aceptar la entrevista para conocernos. Parece que ese par de hombres quería que fuese su hija; el que fuesen dos padres no me molestaba. Si uno ama algo, es libre de hacerlo; como es libre de odiar sin causar daños. _Es la vida de **uno**_. 

 

   Acepté, y cuando me di cuenta, estaba despidiéndome de los jóvenes y niños restantes. Iría a mi nueva casa.

  


	2. Inicio

  Mis padres son _homosexuales_. No veo nada de malo en ello puesto que si dos personas se aman, todo esta bien. Además, pese a no ser cristiana como era Alexander, mi padre, he escuchado que _Dios_ acepta a sus hijos por igual. Según Daniel, mi otro papá, era irrelevante la opinión ajena. Me agradaba que ellos dos fueran tan diferentes, me recordaban a esa ridícula canción que los niños cantan ' _Los que se pelean se aman_ '. A diferencia de las personas que me vieron nacer, mis papás discutían de manera divertida. Sin insultos, nada serio. Como cuando Alexander se sentaba en el sillón de Daniel, el último solo se cruzaría de brazos hasta que alguno cediera. Usualmente yo iba corriendo, una vez que me acostumbre claro está, y me sentaba en el regazo de Alexander. Mi papá, cuyos ojos eran grises, fingiría estar ofendido porque ' _fue traicionado_ ' pero luego vendría corriendo hacía mí para hacerme cosquillas.

 

  Recuerdo que cada vez que mi padre me alborotaba el cabello antes de besarme la frente y desearme una ' _Buena noche_ ', yo esperaba a que cerrase la puerta. Luego miraba el techo, miraba como los rayos de la pálida luna lograban traspasar la ventana y hacer figuras extrañas allí arriba. Para cuando lo notaba, lloraba. Siempre lloraba, todas las noches. Una vez mi papá, Daniel, entró a mi cuarto sin previo aviso y me preguntó porqué lloraba, si me dolía algo, si paso algo en la escuela. Eso solo lograba que llorase más y que él me abrazara hasta que dejase de llorar. Recuerdo que cuando me calmé, lo mire con una sonrisa y le respondí:

 

-Es que estoy muy feliz, nunca hubiera esperado tanta felicidad.

 

  Desde esa noche, a veces me dejaban dormir con ellos. Siempre era la última en dormir porque me relajaba escuchar el latido de sus corazones, quizás era mi imaginación, pero parecía que latían de manera sincronizada. 

 

  El tiempo paso y eventualmente termine la primaria. En la secundaria me tuvieron que cambiar de instituto porque no habían cupos. No hice muchas amistades, realmente. Solo conocidos y personas con las que hablaba sin llegar a ningún lugar. Lo único bueno era que ahora era más confidente respecto a como me veía físicamente, antes pensaba que era un ser anormal debido a mis ojos rosados y mi cabello violeta. En el jardín, los niños se burlaban de mis pecas. Antes era un objeto de burla, me convencí a mi misma de ser un fenómeno pero cuando ingrese al Sweet Amorris me di cuenta que yo era tan diferente como los demás. Por lo que era normal. 

 

  Recuerdo que un joven rubio de ojos miel me enseño el instituto, su nombre siendo Nathaniel Collins. Me tropecé con un chico de ojos grises y cabello teñido rojo llamado Castiel Heinsworth. Hasta hable con una muchacha de cabello natural violeta que irónicamente se llama Violett y su novia Kim. Era todo lo que había soñado. Deje de tener vergüenza y autodetestarme para aprender a quererme y apreciar mis defectos.

 

  Paso el tiempo y conocí a Kentin, resulta que se cambió de instituto para seguir a Lynn, la chica de la cual se había enamorado de jardín. La recuerdo perfectamente, castaña y ojos verdes. Tes morena. _Detestable_. Ella no hacía nada cuando veía como maltrataban a Kentin. El muchacho era igual como lo recordaba, pequeño, con gafas y sweaters ridículamente grandes. Suspiré frustrada cuando vi como algunos le hacían burla, bueno, ahora era victima del dichoso ' _bullying_ ' pero proveniente de tres chicas: una rubia, una asiática y una morena. Sigo sin recordar los detalles, pero parece que le rompí la nariz a la asiática llamada Li pero la directora no les creyó porque no sería la primera vez que ese trío se lastimase para ir temprano a casa. Kentin, quien presenció todo, en vez de tenerme miedo esta vez, decidió hablarme.

 

  Al poco tiempo, descubrí que me había enamorado de él.

 

  Lo peor no era eso, me encantaba cada detalle de Kentin. Desde sus lentes inmensos hasta su amor por las galletas con pepas de chocolate... Lo que me dolía era que parecía seguir enamorado de Lynn. Era algo triste, realmente. No me molestaría si estuviese enamorado de cualquier otra persona. Aunque todo se fue en picada cuando me contó que su padre lo cambiaría a la escuela militar. Por más que yo negará con la cabeza, y llorase, la decisión estaba hecha. También recuerdo que esa fue la primera vez que vi a Kentin como un hombre y no como un niño; me abrazó y me hizo caricias en mi cabello para evitar mi llanto. Fue un día muy confuso pero se me iluminó un poco ante su consuelo y el regalo que me dio: un osito marrón con una camiseta blanca y un corazón rojo en el medio. 

 

  Pero una persona puede esperar un determinado período por el regreso de alguien, yo no era diferente. Conocí a otro joven, un muchacho moreno llamado Dajan.

 

 


End file.
